New Super Mario bros.:Mix:Quest for the Crystal pieces
Super Mario Bros.: Mix Quest for the crystl shards is a game created for the Wii.It has a mix of 6 series including the Mario series,Kirby series,Sonic series,Legend of Zelda series,Donkey Kong series and Pokemon series. Gameplay The game has the basic Mario-themed play but with a huge twist and some other tweaks.The player can now choose a viriety of characters from 6 series including the Mario series,Kirby series,Sonic series,Legend of Zelda series,Donkey Kong series and Pokemon series.Each character has diffrent wepons and techquins.The new characters wepons and powers can be powered-up by power ups-s,For example the fire flower can... *Give kirby the fire ability *Makes tepigs ember go to flamethrower *And can give Link his fire arrows But thats just a few of the powers the characters get from power-ups.Some worlds take place in another character's dimention giving the world enemies,setting and even coins based on thier series.Princess Peach's not only is the world for shops,Wi-fi connection and others but it has a Totorial level that changes based on your character and if the player gets enough star coins (120/180 to be exact) they can make thier own D.I.Y levels and send them on wi-fi so other players can Play,Rate and get a copy of that level to put in thier favriots folder to play them over and over.For D.I.Y mode the player can use all tiles and elements.They can also dress up enemies in costumes such as the cristmus costume,ST.Patricks costume and more.They can also do the following on Wi-Fi *Trade power-ups with other pepole. *Do D.I.Y features (see above) *Do a coin battle or a free for all *They can battle each other on a survaival stage that never ends until there's one more person standing *Make a friends roster *And make a profile of what thier favorite characters and items are and other things The few toggles are..... *Mario does have an item storage that can be used on the pause screen.And if the character grabs another power-up while having one he automaticliy grabs the power-up and puts his current power-up in the item storage.When you change power-ups when using storage your current power-up goes in it's correct item socket. *Yoshis don't wave good-bye when levels are over, they can be taken to diffrent ones. *This is one of the few games where peach can be playable *A player can choose to be a co-star Luma and can stun enemies,pick up items,and can even stop obstcules. *Sound test is avavilble in the game *In some secret rooms the player can find a toad.The toad will give you an item *There are tons more power-ups *When you find warp cannons they don't send you off to a farther world.You need to open then with a hidden bom-omb buddy. *There a a lot more worlds than most mario games *There are 4 adventures.The other 3 are shorter and one of those 3 are boss battle Story Mario , Peach,Luigi and Toad where having a picnic.Then Wario and Waluigi stole the picnic basket.Then Peach,Mario,Luigi and Toad went through the first leval in Peach's Castle to get it back.After they suround them Peach notices a room in the castle that they have never seen before.Then Peach opens it and inside is a huge crystal ball.Then Wario and Waluigi take it but they then drop it and a huge portal opens sprews out strange beings.A blue one with spikes says "Where am I?".A green elf-like one with a sword says "Where are we?I thoght I was fighting ganon but now I'm here.A small yellow one speaks gibberish and says "Pikachu?".A small puffy pink one panics and sucks up a castle brick and gets a funny hat and turns into a manly statue and turns back.Then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong walk over to Mario and says "That crystal ball was what keeps the univrise flowing.With it broken to pieces to pieces have scatterd all over the world and maybe to diffrent universes.You must find them all to return these pepole back to thier own dimentions".Then quite a few more pepole get thrown out of the portal including a small short knight and a king,A pink spiky thing in a red dress and an orange fox with two tails,A fair princess with blonde hair, the 3 starter pokemon from Unova ,diddy kong and more.Then they head to mushroom plains to get the first piece. After they get thier first piece (That was guarded by Goomboss) they head off to Dry Dry Ruins and find Lemmy Koopa holding a piece of the crystal ball. Then Lemmy runs off to thesmall fortress.Mario and the others track down Lemmy and battles him.After they win Lemmy says that he gave the crystal piece to mummipokey who's in the big fortress.After defeating Mummipokey and getting the 2nd piece mario gets a note from Toadette saying that she's opened a power-up shop and there's a star coin shop she's working on.So the team visits the shop and Toadette gives them a free mushroom.Then they get a note from Bowser Jr. spilling out some useful info the note contains of tunting the team,Saying that Wendys in water world and her ally is the Hammer Bros.Squad and that bowser is trying to get into other pepole's dimentions for an unknown reason.Then Mailtoad wonders what thier up to .So they head off to water world to fight wendy. In Water World after the Hammer Bros.Squad is defeated they head to the aquarim part of the world. They face wendy and win.Then they get the 3rd piece of the crystal ball.Toadette sends them a letter with a rare P-Wing and says that she made a Yoshi ranch and you can rent a yoshi there for 500 coins.Then mario is searching his map to see wich place they should go to next.While Marios doing that kirby sees a big juciy apple roll down a hill behind a bush.The pink puff then darts stright for it and behind the bush is a portal to sonic's dimention.Then Kirby gets the rest and they all go into sonic's dimention. In sonic's world they have to fight blaze becuse she's posssed by Dr.Eggman.When they defeat her Dark blaze flies out of her.After that blaze becomes a member of the team and says she found a part of the crystal ball and gives it to them.Then mailtoad comes and gives mario a letter from Toadette it says that she's done with her star coin shop and then tells them that shes located 3 more pieces. Ones in Ice island,Big jungle and night sky.So the team heads off to those 3 worlds to get the pieces from those enemies.Meanwhile bowser goes into sonic's world and into Dr.Eggman's lair.What could he be up to? After getting those 3 pieces they find another portal to Hyrule and go in it .They find that Dark link is the boss and Dark Link splits into 3 clones and then fights the team.After that everybdy gets a piece of the crystal ball and leave.Meanwhile bowser then goes into Ganondorf's castle. Still,What could be going on? When they get out of sonic's dimention they get a note from toadette saying "Mario! I Heard in a place called cloud castle! And i heard it has a huge tresure chest with tons of tresure.But mounty tank is taking over the castle and is rather a tyrunt to the toads living there you must save the toads and maybe get that tresure!" then mario looks up at the clouds and wonders how he's going to get up there.He walks over to Peach's castle to think about that and then he remembers his times at delfino.So he runs over to get fludd and fills it up with water and rockets up to the sky but gets only halfway to cloud castle.Then kirby has a good idea.He puts his soda in fludd and shakes it and hands it to mario.Mario rockets into the sky and makes it.Then everybody shoots into the sky with the rest of kirby's sodas and then they all land in cloud castle and then they decide to defeat mounty tank first then get the tresure.So then they make thier way to cloud castle. After they defeat mounty tank they head off to a secret room in the castle and find a tresure chest.They open it and find a piece of the crystal ball.Then they find that bowser.Jr (In his clown cart) has been following them throughout the whole world.Bowser Jr. takes the piece and heads to the top of the castle.Mario and the others follow him and then the battle begins. After bowser Jr. is defeated he runs away and leaves the piece on the ground.Peach picks it up and then a portal opens up to pokemon world.Everyone jumps in the portal and searches for a piece of the crystal ball. In Pokemon world mario and his friends land in white forest and meet team rocket.Team rocket release all thier pokemon minions and runaway.Mario sees that they have a piece and starts chasing after them to get the piece.Then after they get throgh white forest they get to black city and fight team rocket's pokemon.After they get thier piece they get sucked into a portal to jungle hijinx.Then it shows bowser going into N's castle.Then mario gets a letter saying that toads are finding bowser is up to no good and he's getting some friends to help him.Then mario exploers jungle hijinx to get the next piece thats in possesion of King K. Rool. After defeating King K.Rool they get the next piece and get lunched into the air into a space ship.They get up to the purple galaxy and then mario finds that gravity is low. Then they find the sroobs have invaded again! So they go to fight the sroobs and to find a piece.Bowser is shown going into tiki ton terror's volcano.He is up to no good!! After they beat the sroobs they get another piece and find that they need one more piece so they go into dream land to get that last one.Then meanwhile bowser goes into dreamland and comes out with marx.Then they run off to bowser's castle.When Mario finds the piece its in plain sight floating in a little ball.Kirby tries to stop him but grand doomer gets the piece.After the battle mario and his friends go back home but find rosalina and her lumas unconchis on the ground.After mario wakes her up she says the The Monster got some more friends and kicked me off my space ship. Now with thier powers combined thell take over the galaxy.Then mario and everybody else goes back up into space to fight Dr.Eggman,Ganondorf,N,Tiki Ton terorr,Marx and bowser to save the galaxy. After they defeat bowser and all the others run to thier homs and bowser gets back to his castle.But wait! theres one more boss a goomba who claims to be a very scary one.After he gets stomped on mario goes back to the secret room in the castle and they send thier friends home saying if you want to visit just think of the crystl ball.After that Mario,Peach,Luigi and toad have a picnic and then peach says it was nice not to get captured by bowser over and over again and go with her friends on adventure.Then the credits roll.After the credits mailtoad says that the friends from diffret dimentions joined up agin in the secound and shorter adventure called :The yoshi riders and now you can play world S Adventures *Main adventure *The yoshi riders *Enemy Elimanation *The Great Mushroom labrinth *The Mushroom playground Characters Mario Characters Sonic Characters Kirby Characters Zelda Characters Category:Crossover Games Category:Mario Games Category:2012 Category:10 Brave Kirbys